


Retreat

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, everyones still witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: Modern AU. Lambert brings Aiden home for the first time.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> It’s @sometimesiwrite Margaret’s birthday!!! In the spirit of such a marvelous occasion, I wrote this thingy!

“So... what’s with the gate?” Aiden’s eyes darted around as Lambert stuck his hand out the window, punching in the code for the keypad. 

“This place is centuries old, we’re lucky it was still standing when Vesemir inherited it. He spends most of the year here, doing repairs and maintenance and shit. He doesn’t want kids sneaking up here, so. Gate.”

The metal gate creaked and groaned as it opened, yawning wide enough for their car to fit through into the shadows of the trees overhead. “Listen, Aiden, I know I told you that it’s kind of an...odd place to vacation, but-” Lambert mumbled as light filtered in through the pine needles, but was cut off as their destination suddenly loomed into view. 

“Holy fuck,” Aiden breathed, leaning forward in his seat, “You didn’t tell me that you guys lived in a CASTLE?!?”

“Well, I-”

“No no, shut up. I need to take this in. This is insane, we’re staying here?”

Lambert glanced over at Aiden, his green eyes shining with the frost glancing off the windshield. His dark curls were tucked up into a navy blue beanie, though a few tendrils escaped to drift down over the scar atop his nose. He wore a form-fitting brown leather jacket that emphasized his lean shoulders and his cheeks flushed pink from the warm air inside of the car.    
  
“Yup. Old family home, tucked up in the mountains. Fuckin’ gorgeous sunrises, though we have to cut our own firewood ‘cause there’s not any heat.” The tires crunched over gravel as they drove over the bridge leading into the keep.

Aiden’s hand shot out and grasped onto Lambert’s arm. “No heat?! And you didn’t maybe, think to tell me at some point? Lambert, I knew you were an idiot, but I can’t beli-”

“Calm your tits, I was kidding,” Lambert chuckled as he threw the car into park. Aiden pouted over at him, his lower lip sticking out and his eyes narrowed. Lambert leaned over the center console and pecked him on the lips before undoing his seatbelt. “C’mon, you grump. Let’s bring all of this shit in.”

The cold air nipped Lambert’s nose in a burst as he swung open his door. He shivered and popped the trunk, grabbing his one duffel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. Aiden appeared at his side and grabbed his luggage, setting it on the ground and pulling up the handle. “You got the wine?”

“Yeah, I’ll grab it,” Lambert reached in for the bag that was almost the size of his duffel bag. Filled to the brim with various bottles of wines, this was to be their offering for the winter potlucks. Everyone brought something each year, and Lambert was always in charge of wine. 

Aiden’s luggage left two little wheel tracks in the frosty grass as the two of them walked up the courtyard. The great oak doors to the castle were closed, likely keeping in as much warmth as they could. They reached the top of the stairs and Aiden grabbed Lambert’s hand, squeezing lightly to stop.

Lambert looked back at him, his golden eyes soft in the setting sun. “Don’t worry that pretty little head,” he murmured, squeezing Aiden’s hand and pressing their foreheads together. “They’re going to love you.”

Aiden swallowed thickly and shut his eyes for a moment, letting Lambert’s calm wash over him. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“Mhm, and we get this nice big ass bed all to ourselves…” Lambert smirked, adorably crooking his head to the side. 

“Does the room have its own fireplace?” Aiden smiled as he blinked his eyes open. 

Lambert nodded, “Sure does, and enough furs to keep the whole of Skellige warm.”

“That’s a lot of furs.”

“C’mon, let’s go in, you big softie.”

“Wait!” Aiden pulled Lambert back to him and pressed their lips together quickly. Lambert let out a surprised “mmph!” before melting into him, chasing his lips when Aiden broke away.

“Okay,” he breathed, fixing Lambert’s coat on his shoulders, “now I’m ready.”

Lambert smiled and pulled open the doors, ushering him in before slamming them shut behind them. He took Aiden’s free hand, feeling the welcome thrum of his heart beneath his skin as they walked through the quiet halls to the main living area. 

They didn’t get far in, however, before Lambert was nearly tackled to the ground by a whirlwind of silver hair and flailing limbs. “Uncle Lamb!”

Lambert laughed as he set down the bag of wine before wrapping his arms around Ciri’s waist. “Hey, pipsqueak. Keeping your old man on his toes?”

“Always, gotta make sure he stays fresh.” Ciri smiled, her teeth still a little crooked from where she refused to wear her retainer a few years back. Now, just shy of 16, she was a hellion for her father, her mind much too large for the world around her. 

“Please,” Geralt grumbled from the couch, glancing over at the two,  _ shit no three,  _ of them. He clearly did a double-take at Aiden, but offered no further comment on their newest arrival. “I can still run circles around you on the Comb.”

“Uh-huh,” Eskel called from the kitchen nook where he and Vesemir were sorting through the pantry, “I’d like to see that. What’s it been, 8, 9 years since you got up on that thing?”

Geralt hummed as Eskel walked in, his gaze immediately drawn to Aiden. Lambert cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his neck. “H-hey Vesemir? Would you come in here, please?”

The old wolf’s brows raised at the shakiness (and politeness) of Lambert’s voice. He dusted off his hands and moved into the living area, finding his family with a new face smack dab in the middle of them all.

“Well,” he shrugged, “I’m here.”

Lambert nodded, “Yup. Sure are. Ah, this,” he grabbed Aiden’s hand again, holding on for dear life, “is Aiden. He uh, he’s a Witcher too, a-and he’s... _ fuck,  _ he’s my boyfriend.”

Everyone was silent for a moment, even Ciri, who was nearly vibrating with excitement. Vesemir stepped forward, resting his hand on Aiden’s shoulder and boring his eyes deep into his soul.  _ Shit, don’t back down, everything’s fine, he’s just trying to protect his son, fuckfuckfuckfuck-  _

“Good, welcome to the family.” Vesemir turned back to the kitchen, leaving everyone in a somewhat shocked silence. Geralt sipped from his mug, glancing up to Eskel. The two of them did their weird fuckin ‘talk without talking’ thing back and forth before Eskel leaned down and grabbed the wine.

“We’re glad he’s found someone he can count on,” Eskel smiled sincerely as he pulled out the bottle on top. “Toussaint?”

Aiden cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, that one’s my favorite.”

Eskel nodded thoughtfully. “Good, we’ll drink tonight. Gotta have a good welcome party.”

Geralt stood up and snatched the bottle from Eskel, squinting at the label, “Hey, this one’s my vineyard’s!”

Aiden’s jaw dropped, “ _ Your vineyard??  _ Gods, Lambert! Why don’t you tell me anything?”

Lambert shrugged, “Have to keep some things a surprise.”

Ciri peered up at Aiden, her bright eyes calculating as she met Aiden’s. “What kind of swords do you use?”

Aiden was...taken aback by that question, but only floundered for a heartbeat. “I-well, I typically use short swords, though I carry throwing daggers too.”

“ _ Fuck,  _ that’s awesome!”

“ _ Ciri, language,” _ Geralt growled, though he fell on deaf ears.

“Can you teach me to throw daggers? Please, Uncle Aiden?”

Geralt sighed as Ciri continued to beg, Aiden’s eyes shining a bit at having already earned the most glorious title in the keep. 

“Tomorrow, kid,” Geralt pulled Ciri’s elbow, leaving them with a smile, “let them unpack. They’ll be here all winter.” 

Aiden listened to the receding footsteps as he looked over at Lambert, who was still tightly holding his hand. “Well, that went pretty good.”

Lambert leaned down and captured his lips, still cold from the chill and so darn soft. His hands snaked up around Aiden’s neck as he held him close, desperately pouring himself into him. “You’re amazing.”

“We’re gonna have a great winter,” Aiden smirked, wrapping his arms around Lambert’s waist and pulling him back into his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
